Walking After Midnight
by BtrixMcG
Summary: She didn't know why she did it. Why she continued to do it night after night. She loved Stefan, right? Why then, did she sneak into Damon Salvatore's bed every night? Explicit.
1. The Midnight Visit

**Walking after Midnight**

**Summary:** She didn't know why she did it. Why she continued to do it night after night. She loved Stefan, right? Had loved him from almost the first moment she had laid eyes on him. Had loved him through the terrible revelation that he was a vampire. Had loved him through countless trials and tragedies.

Why then, did every night she sneak into Damon Salvatore's bed?

**Rating:** NC-17 all the way baby. That's how I roll.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter 1**

She supposed she'd done it for comfort at first. Stefan was gone, dead for all she knew, and if not dead then something worse had happened to him at the hands of Klaus. Padding quietly from Stefan's room she cracked the door to Damon's. She wasn't sure why she was trying to be so quiet, he was a vampire, of course he'd hear her. So the creeping was done partly to convince herself that what she was doing wasn't really happening and partly to send a clear message to him. One that said, say nothing. No greetings, no snide or snippy comments. Just be silent.

She approached the bed and observed him sleeping. Whether he was or not didn't matter, he was quiet and still and pretending she wasn't there. She slipped her robe off and slid soundlessly under the crisp white sheets. As before, as soon as she pressed herself against him he would wrap his arms around her and hold her so tightly she wasn't sure if she'd be able to breathe. Her arms snaked under and over him and pulled him even closer. The moment their bodies touched goosebumps broke out on her arms and legs and she rubbed herself against him as if she were trying to warm herself from a chill. But it had less to do with temperature and more to do with what happened to her every time he touched her.

He rolled her on top of him and poised himself at her entrance. That was the thing about Damon Salvatore. He always seemed to know what she needed. Some nights, like tonight, there was very little foreplay, just him inside her, filling her up, the two of them rocking together almost oblivious to anything other than the sound and feel of their bodies meeting. Other times he feasted on her for hours, exploring every inch of her, multiple upon multiple orgasms leaving her limp and pliant in his arms.

If it was any other man, tonight had all the appearances of being a quickie. Damon, though, had the staying power of a rutting bull. As he slid into her, inching slowly through her tight walls, she thought again of Stefan and the shameful comparisons she was always making between the two of them. Damon was bigger, but Stefan was more tender. Stefan always took it slow. He understood she was only a 17-year-old inexperienced girl, one who needed tenderness and coaxing. With Damon, it wasn't even an issue. She knew once he sheathed himself fully within her she was in for another wild, thrilling ride. He never took it easy on her, never asked her if anything hurt or if she was comfortable trying anything new. He just did it. And after the whole of the summer he knew her limits without asking, knew her body better than she did herself.

The only time he took it slowly was now, as he rose up into her, the walls of her sex closing around him. It was the only time she allowed herself to look him in the eye. It was the only time she saw the love he had for her coming through. At some point he must have decided it was too hard to make love to her all night and accept her coldness in the morning because once he was fully inside her his gaze would avert, taking in her shoulder or looking to where their two bodies met. But for one brief moment his eyes shone right into hers, the reflection boring deep down inside her to place that hadn't been touched in a long time. She knew her expression was guarded, as it always was. He never expected anything more, she knew, but it saddened her that this amazing man was once again throwing himself against the rocks of unrequited love.

His hands slid down her hips to the globes of her ass and as he hit her womb his hands molded her to him, holding her there for a moment before pulling out and plunging in again.

Her eyes fell shut and she moaned, arching her back, grinding into him. When she opened them again she saw his were shut, his head thrown back, pain and ecstasy painted on his face. How hard this must be for him, she thought. It was always at this moment she wanted to flee, as she could clearly see the damage she was causing both of them.

But then he would pull out and slam back into her again and she would be lost.

Like right now, she thought, feeling him pull out like a strong tide before crashing back into her. Her hands skated along his chest to his shoulders, rounding her palms over them, loving the power she felt pulsing beneath her fingertips. He pulled her to him for a deep drugging kiss that left them both breathless. She had tried, in the beginning of this tragic not-love, not-affair, to not kiss him. To keep that one thing Stefan's. But Damon wasn't having any of that. Once he figured out her grand plan of avoidance and evasion, all he ever did was kiss her, bruising her mouth with his stronger one, each time making her submit and admit his hold over her.

His hands wove themselves in her hair. He held her to him as he fucked her hard and steady, his mouth never leaving hers. She was so wet, always so wet for him. It was like Pavlov's dog, all he had to do was walk in a room and she felt herself swell and grow damp.

One hand cupped a breast gently, pebbling the tiny nipple. She arched into his hand and he pinched her hard, making her gasp and grind against him harder. This was textbook Damon, one moment gentle, the next rough. His other hand found its way to the other breast and he kneaded both, keeping time with their thrusts together. His tongue plundered her mouth barely letting her draw a breath. The effect left her light-headed and dizzy. He took advantage of her momentary unsteadiness and flipped them over drawing her legs around his waist as he thrust steadily into her. He was never in a hurry as if his pleasure was not his own to seek, but hers only.

She felt the first wave of orgasm build; slow and sure-footed like his thrusts into her body. He felt her spasm and slammed into her harder and faster, forcing her onto a higher and higher plane before he latched his mouth onto a nipple and sucked hard. She cried out, grew stiff then felt herself free-fall and melt into his body, once again undulating with him, both in tune with some unheard rhythm.

He waited till she calmed then pulled them to a sitting position, she straddling him. He entered her slowly again, mimicking the first time, but quickly his thrusts became incessant and demanding. She bounced with abandon on his lap, her breasts close to his mouth where he latched onto one then the other, each powerful pull drawing her closer and closer to him. His hands were all over her, but always drawn back to her ass. He couldn't get enough of her ass, always kneading and molding her to his cock as if he was shaping it for his body only.

He snaked a hand between them, his fingertips lightly brushing her clit, working it in rhythmic circles, never quite latching on, driving her crazy with need. Her panting grew heavy as she tried to grind against his hand only to have him resist her each time. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard, plunging her tongue into his mouth to meet his. He flicked her clit harder and she spiraled out of control, wishing once again she could shout his name. Her pussy clenched then gushed onto him. He gasped and renewed his thrusts, she could tell he was close. She expected him to flip them over again but he held her there thrusting into her with increased force until he grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to him. She tried to look away, but he held her tight as he tore them both apart. Lost in his blue-eyed vortex her third orgasm appeared out of the blue and she rode with him through the storm, eyes locked together, clinging to each other as if the two of them were the only two survivors of a terrible calamity . She couldn't tear her eyes from his as she watched him climax, his gaze growing lidded and heavy, all his emotions and passions sweeping his face in one single solitary moment.

After he had filled her up with his come, he held there for a moment, his head moving in to rest in the nook of her shoulder. She was still as well, feeling him still throbbing inside of her. He was still half-hard, it would take nothing for him to begin again, a little shimmy of her hips, a nail raking down his back. All she had to do was move.

But instead, she dislodged herself from his body and stood without looking at him. She put her robe on and left as soundlessly as she had arrived. She could feel him staring at her as she walked out, could almost hear the words that would come out of his mouth if he let himself go.

As soon as she hit Stefan's sheets, the tears and recriminations began and she cried herself to sleep for the umpteenth night in that long, long summer.

**&*%6&**

_A/N: Can't decide if I should take this further, because God knows it's depressing as hell. What do you think? Review and let me know._


	2. The Vision

**Chapter 2**

Two nights.

It had been two nights since she had been in his room, since he'd forced her to look at him as she climaxed. It might have been too much for her, she had mostly avoided him during the day and at night had retreated to her own house, her own bed.

The house now was empty and echoed with each step into each room. The first night he lay wide awake till morning, jumping at every sound the old house made, hoping she would come in. By the second night his bed repulsed him. It should have brought back pleasant memories of all the times he had lain with her there, made love to her all night. Instead it was a hated thing, a reminder of everything he couldn't have. Now that was a long list. On top, of course, was Elena, his brother's girl. It worked its way down to Katherine, another of his brother's girls, but at least one who had the guts to finally tell him he would never come first. Jesus, when had he ever come first, other than birth order. Stefan was always the golden child, the great redeemer. While he was the dark horse, the troublemaker and troublesome one.

Bah, he thought, filling his Scotch glass again. None of it matters anymore. Stefan's gone, Elena's gone, Katherine better be gone. He could start fresh. Maybe move out of town, California maybe. Hadn't been there since the Depression, when starving migrant workers were ripe for the picking.

He sat down on the couch and stared into the empty fireplace. It was useless. He could never leave her. He'd hang around, pining after her until, hopefully, she died after a long and peaceful life. He'd be the loving uncle to whoever was lucky enough to snag her and give her children. He smirked. Even Stefan couldn't fulfill that need. The thought made him feel marginally better till he imagined the kind of idiot she could end up with who would be worse than his brother.

Another drink was in order. And after that, another one.

The clock struck midnight with dramatic chimes that seemed like a bell tolling for all his past wrongs and future indiscretions. It also marked the time of night when he could expect her to tiptoe into his room, into his bed, pulling him into, around, and all over her.

Who knew she could be so insatiable. And that he would have the staying power to fulfill her every need. Was she like that with Stefan? It would explain why he was so pussy-whipped. And did Stefan give it to her as hard as he did? He shrugged. That, he was certain, he would never know, and if he had to guess, he'd say he was definitely the stand in.

Elena hearts Stefan. 4-eva.

Ugh.

That first moment she had appeared in his room he thought he was seeing a ghost or maybe an angel. She floated in, seemingly without walking, her white nightgown almost transparent in the light of the hallway. He could make out the outline of her body, the curve of a pert breast, and the swell of her hips. He spied the small gap between her legs as she walked across the room and it made his mouth dry and his cock stiff.

She was a vision.

He opened and closed his mouth, all sorts of sentences trying to issue forth: what's wrong? What do you need? Is it Stefan? But no words came. He knew she wasn't there because of any of the obvious reasons. It was crystal clear from the look on her face when she drew close enough to the bed.

She wanted him.

He propped himself up on an elbow and watched her. She bit her lip, suddenly losing her courage. But then she seemed to gather it up again and with one fluid motion, pulled her nightgown up and over her head.

He was like a deer caught in headlights. She was far more beautiful naked than he had ever imagined in his day/night/all-the-time dreams. Her nipples were already hard and pointing at him as if asking for attention. The planes of her flat stomach went on forever, her thighs looked soft and creamy and the hair between her legs was sparse and trimmed. In short, she was perfect.

Wordlessly, he flipped over the covers on the bed inviting her inside.

She slipped in and without touching him turned to her side facing him. They lay like that for a long time. She contemplated him while he tried his best not to say something stupid and fuck it up.

Finally she reached out and with one finger traced the side of his face, moving from his temple to his jaw. She trailed her fingertips to up the over side, touching his forehead, both eyelids, his nose, and finally his mouth. She outlined his lips, her eyes never leaving her task. He opened his mouth slightly and sucked her finger inside. It was just a bit, but the sensation of his tongue touching her finger made her gasp. Her eyes rose to his and he could tell she was his.

For the night anyway.

With a growl he drew her to him tightly and smashed his mouth down on hers. She flung her arms around his neck and drew them together. The tips of her nipples scraped his chest as she circled a leg around his hips, pulling him in like a python. His hands coasted over her body, but he was afraid to touch her too intimately, she would have to set the pace. He didn't have to wait long. She pressed herself against his erection and began to move slowly up and down, clinging to his shoulders and her mouth never leaving his. He groaned into her mouth and allowed his hands to move to her breasts, then to the swell of her ass where he ground her against him.

He shifted her onto her back and trailed a line of kisses from the back of her ear to the nape of her neck. He moved lower, kissing both shoulders, the flat plane of her upper chest to where her breasts began to rise. There he spent a long time teasing her, lightly kissing, and kneading her before finally sucking down hard on each tight nipple. She mewed and whined beneath him. He was working her up into a froth, and he wasn't even halfway done with her yet.

He kissed her stomach and hips, down each leg to every toe, then moved back up to nuzzle her inner thighs, loving the way she was panting, trying to be patient for what she knew would come. He gave her one experimental lick and felt her shudder. He propped her knees up and began slow circles of kisses from her outer labia up past her clit, each concentric circle narrowing in on that tiny bud. Her hips circled with his tongue, her hands now deeply buried in his hair, trying to guide him back to the most sensitive spots. To no avail though. He just chuckled and kept up his slow journey. He added a finger, then two, that circled her passage before dipping in to test the waters. Holy fuck, she was tight. He began to pump his fingers in and out slowly, his tongue settling on her clit to flick it in time with his fingers. Soon she was out of her mind, babbling "Faster, faster!" "Oh God, don't stop!" "Ughghgh…" As soon as she began to climax he sucked in her clit as hard as he could and he felt her explode beneath him, riding his fingers and his face like a bucking bronco. He dipped his tongue into her to taste her juices. She was so fucking sweet. He knew after that he would never taste anything in his life as sweet as her.

When she settled, she grabbed him by the ears and drew him up to her. His mouth was shiny and wet from her, but she obviously didn't care. Propped up on his hands kissing her, he could feel his cock, of its own accord, seeking her center. He wasn't sure if he should assume there would be more and rejoiced when he felt her open her legs to allow him to nestle inside.

His eyes met hers, giving her one more chance to back out, but she looked at him steadily. She knew what she was doing. She wanted this as much as he did. With one hand on his cock, he guided it to her entrance, swiping it up and down a few times then slowly entered her. God, she was hot and wet and amazing. As soon as he was sheathed within her, he wondered how he could ever be with another woman. She fit him so perfectly, each part of their bodies fitting together like an old puzzle, or Lego pieces. He kept himself propped above her, loving how she moaned and writhed beneath him, her fingernails scratching his chest, loved how she arched her body up to ask for his kiss.

He fucked her for a long time that night. And when she finally came again, on his cock, and with a scream that would have awoken anyone else in the house, that was when he knew he was well and truly screwed. There was no question she was the love of his (un)life, whether she knew it or not.

Putting down his drink, he ran a hand over his ragged face. He had to see her. He had to touch her. Even if he risked it all ending now, which was probably what was going to happen if he confronted her. But he had to see her right now.

With inhuman speed he grabbed his jacket and raced to the front door. When he opened it Elena was standing on the other side, her hand poised to knock, although she never bothered any other time.

Damon stood there stunned and speechless as she lowered her hand and looked at him solemnly.

"Hello Damon."

"Hello Elena."

It was just after midnight.

* * *

><p><em>AN 1: This is taking place between Seasons 2 and 3 so I think it might go wildly off canon at some point. Just so's you know._

_A/N 2: Please review. Pretty please. With Damon Salvatore on top._


	3. The Visitor

**Chapter 3**

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, his trademarked smirk accompanied by a waggling eyebrow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, innuendo dripping off every word.

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "I forgot something in Stefan's room, so I just came to collect it." Her body language was stiff and was sending off clear signals to stay away. He watched her march off, admiring her heart-shaped ass in the tight jean mini-skirt before sauntering off after her. Did she wear that for him?

She raced as quickly as she could to Stefan's room without looking over her shoulder to see if he was following her, even though she knew he would be. She could practically feel his eyes boring holes in the back of her head. Or ass, considering it was Damon.

Now what exactly was she doing here at midnight? Oh, right. Getting her summer homework.

She strode into Stefan's room and began looking through stacks of paper on the desk. She could feel him watching her from the doorway, but she didn't look up.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

Moving another set of papers she spied a literature workbook. "Summer homework. Only a few more days of summer vacation left and I realized I haven't done any of it." She laughed and it sounded high and false. Her heart was pounding hard in her ears and she hoped he couldn't hear it. Was vampire hearing that good?

She heard a harumpf, then a quieter, "Yeah sure," before she heard him turn and leave the room. She exhaled deeply, her shoulders sagging. It was good he was going to make this easy for her. Now she just needed to get the rest of the papers and get out as quickly as possible.

Once she had collected them all she tread as quietly as she could to the front door. She had it halfway opened, when she heard a sound behind her and turned suddenly to find Damon standing uncomfortably close to her. His icy-blue gaze was searching hers, asking lots of questions, but giving away none of his own answers.

"Get everything you need?" he said calmly, but his eyes blazed into hers.

"Yes, thanks," Elena replied, and realizing she was holding her breath, made herself exhale in a slow and measured way. She turned back towards the door, hoping to make a clean get-away when he put a hand on her arm, turning her back to him.

"I wonder." he smirked, "Why so important to pick up schoolwork in the middle of the night? Surely this is something that could wait till morning." His eyes narrowed, daring her to lie to him.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and straightened herself up. "It's not so odd, you know. I am a night-owl." She blushed remembering how exactly it was he knew. " I was at home and couldn't sleep so I…"

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" He moved a step closer, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"That's right" she stammered, looking up at him. "But not because of the reason you think," she said, trading her shaky, unsure voice for a hardly believable haughty one. "If you must know, I was thinking of Stefan."

He stood looking at her for a moment, any expression he might have displayed covering itself up with a mask of indifference.

He turned without speaking and walked into the living room. "I never took you for a liar Elena. Always thought you were too good for that." He poured himself a hefty amount of Scotch into a crystal tumbler.

She followed him, standing at the top of the landing. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm not lying. I was thinking about Stefan."

He slammed his glass on the bar, not caring when the contents splashed up and out onto his hand. "That is bullshit Elena! You are here because of me. "

"Get over yourself." She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"No. Not now. Not anymore. I'm tired of being your shameful little secret. I want you to admit you feel something for me."

"Damon, I…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You know I care about you, but I…you know, I love Stefan."

"No, Elena. I think you love me."

She shook off his arm. "Damon, you're being ridiculous, or thinking wishfully."

"I can prove it."

"Prove what? That I love you?"

"Yes."

She stared at him, transfixed, half caught up in his gaze, and half wondering how he could prove she loved him. Then she laughed it off. "I'm not interested Damon. In fact, I think it might be time to tell you that all those times, those…" her gaze averted and her voice dropped to a whisper, "nighttime visits, those shouldn't have happened."

His brows knit together. "Are you saying it was a mistake?"

She couldn't look at him. And she didn't say the words that making their way out of her mouth without her consent.

"Yes, it was a mistake."

His expression was murderous as he glowered down at her. Then he growled and grabbing her by the arms crashed his mouth to hers, forcing her lips to open to receive his probing tongue.

She wanted to fight back, really she did. She thought of all the things she should be doing right now. Pushing him away, kneeing him in the privates, biting his tongue. She shouldn't be wrapping an arm around his neck and mewing into his mouth. She shouldn't be pressing herself against him, all achy and desperate. She should be strong. But all she really wanted was to be his.

He broke the kiss and pushed her away. Easily the hardest thing he had ever done, but he was tired of playing second fiddle to Stefan "puppy-dog eyes" Salvatore. She was going to admit there was something between them or he'd stake himself after she left.

As he looked at her, he thought about all those times he had almost kissed her in her bedroom, about the time he thought he was kissing her on the porch. How every time he looked at her he heard that song "Bloodstream" in his head. She really had made her way into his bloodstream. But he couldn't share her. Not anymore.

She looked off-kilter, suddenly ashamed. "I should go." There were tears close by and she wanted to be far from him before they fell. She turned to go.

He caught her arm again and she quickly swung around and slapped him hard on the cheek. "I said, let me go, Damon." Her contrite expression was exchanged for a hard angry one. "Can't you get it through your big fat head?" She was shouting now, her pitch rising to the rafters with no stop in sight, 'I. Love. Stefan."

This time he roared. "No!" He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, her papers and purse flying to the floor. He marched her up the stairs ignoring her screams of protest.

"Damon, you put me down this instant! I am not kidding Damon! This isn't funny!"

He dumped her on the bed and began taking off her shoes. She tried to scramble away from him but he held her with one arm. She flopped back on the bed moaning, an arm splayed over her eyes. "No Damon, I can't. Not again. Are you even listening to me?"

"No," he slipped his own shoes off and whipped his shirt over his head.

The sight of his smooth muscled chest made all the words and insults she had planned die in her throat. She managed to croak out a "Please" before falling silent.

"Please what?" he asked, his voice as desperate as hers.

She sat up and reached for him, giving into what he knew she wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: Read. Review. Repeat

A/N 2: And now, it could go way off canon. Lez see shall we?


	4. The Interlude

He had an eternity to live, but this was the moment he would remember: Elena laughing and running away from him on the beach, her wind-tangled hair flying behind her as she raced him to the water. He let her stay ahead so he could take in as much little red bikini as he could, but now she was taunting him and that couldn't stand.

Looking over her shoulder she shouted breathlessly, "No cheating! No vampire speed!"

But before she could turn back around she ran right into Damon at the water's edge. She bounced off comically and grasped his forearms to steady herself.

"I win," he said, sweeping her into his arms for a lusty kiss.

She beat feebly on his chest trying to wriggle away. "You're a pathetic cheater," she said pouting, pulling a stray hair out of her mouth.

He smirked at her. "I never said I'd play fair Elena."

She made a face and looked down, taking in the sight of both of their feet being swept up in little rippling waves. He hadn't, had he? He knew every button to push to make her beg. She was the pathetic one, really.

He stepped on her toes playfully and lifted her chin to him. "Best two out of three?"

"I think I'd rather go for a swim." She disengaged herself and headed out into surf. He watched her go, wondering if he should go after her or leave her be.

He blew out a long sigh and trotted back up the beach and plopped down on a towel. He tucked his hands behind his head and watched her swim. The sky was cloudless: crystal clear and sparkling, looking for all the world like a crisp Autumn day. But it was late August, humid and sticky, where the only things you wanted to do were to strip off all your clothes off and swim. Or fuck.

Which had worked out perfectly. The day after he'd convinced her through kisses to stay, he'd whisked her off to the coast, stopping by her house only long enough to grab a bathing suit and change of clothes. She'd protested that Jeremy couldn't stay alone, but he convinced her that he should be fine and besides, wasn't Ric still living there?

She wanted to argue, but he didn't give her a chance, just stroked her cheek and told her this is what she really wanted, what she needed.

He closed his eyes trying to block out the look of pain that had been in her eyes. But she had taken his hand and went away with him, away to a far-off roadside paradise of a low-slung motel right off the highway but directly on the beach. He intended to take her somewhere more romantic, but they had stopped at a restaurant across the road and it had caught her eye. "What about that place?"

It turned out to be clean, with a firm mattress and a view of the beach.

He turned around on the towel and looked at the picture window. He fucked her there last night, watched her grunt and moan, her breasts flattened against the window as she thrust her ass back at him repeatedly.

"You like the view?" he whispered as he pounded into her. "You like knowing that people walking on the beach could just look over and see you getting fucked from behind?" He loved how every time he talked dirty to her he could feel the walls of her sex spasm around him and drench his cock.

She had looked over her shoulder at him with slitted eyes, "Uhh, uhh," she groaned and then hung her head, partly in shame and partly because it did turn her on. Everything he did turned her on.

His hands skated up and down her slick back as he leaned in to nibble a rivulet of sweat that tricked down her left shoulder. He never stopped thrusting into her until he felt her stiffen then scream this name. He let go then too, emptying himself into her, trying to shoot his undead seed directly into her womb as if through sheer force of thrusts he could make himself potent again.

He turned his attention back to her swimming. He had had that moment, didn't he? Had a moment where all he wanted was to be a regular guy, a live one, who might have, at just that second, knocked up his girlfriend. He grimaced. There were so many things wrong with that train of thought.

One, she wasn't his girlfriend, she was his brother's. Two, he wasn't alive and could never get anyone pregnant no matter how often or well they fucked. But the worst thought was, why would that be something he ever wanted? Wasn't he supposed to be the Big Bad?

He felt a shadow pass over him and realized it was Elena standing above him. From this angle she looked like a towering goddess, a 50ft high red bikini-clad super-hero. He felt himself harden in his swim trunks. Already he wanted her and it had only been, what? An hour?

He reached up and pulled her down to him. This time she didn't resist.

* * *

><p>After a quiet dinner of fried clams and beer, they took a walk down the beach. Elena held onto his arm, a little tipsy. She surprised him when she hadn't been opposed to a little mind control to open up the waitress's mind that Elena was 21. She must have been that desperate for a drink.<p>

The thought depressed him, but she was with him, for now. She was here, warm and soft in his arms. He would try not to think of the liquid courage she needed to stay there.

She looked up at him then. "What are you thinking?"

He debated telling her the truth, then telling her the thought that was always on his mind, which was screwing her into the ground. Instead he just said "The stars."

She followed his gaze. "Yes, they're pretty." Her eyes met his, suddenly serious. "School starts tomorrow."

"I know. Do you want to go back?"

"I guess we should. It's just that..."

"What?" he said a little too quickly.

She shrugged as if the thought didn't really cause her concern. "Just, you know, real life."

He stiffened. He understood then. Knew how it would all end. He was her fantasy; she'd slip on her backpack and Converse sneakers tomorrow morning and convince herself she didn't spend the last few weeks fucking her boyfriend's brother. That she wasn't that kind of person.

He chose his words carefully. "This isn't real for you?"

She blushed, realizing how he was interpreting her words. "It's real, Damon. I just don't know what it means."

He softened. "That makes two of us." He drew her closer into the crook of his arm and kissed her hair.

They were quiet then, as if they both understood that more words would just get in the way, complicate things further. They walked until they passed the last of the buildings and the sky grew darker even as the stars grew brighter.

He stopped and turned her face toward him. She didn't look away or challenge him. Simply stared back, letting herself be hypnotized by his bluer than blue eyes.

"I love you Elena."

He saw a shadow pass over her face as he uttered the words he knew she didn't want to hear. But she didn't break his gaze.

"I know." She wanted to kick herself for such a flippant answer, but what could she say? 'I love your brother more than life itself, and I'm dying without him, but you make me feel all sorts of things I shouldn't be feeling, things that Stefan never made me feel and it scares the shit out of me and I'm probably going to break your heart and make you hate me?'

Instead she pulled him to her and rested her head on his chest listening for the sound of his beating heart, which she had never heard. That was the hardest part of loving a vampire. She had never realized how comforting that beat was, how much it could soothe a worried soul, until she had one, make that two lovers with non-functioning hearts. She smiled against his chest. Now there's a euphemism: non-functioning hearts. Better than dead.

The moment stretched so long she expected the moon to be in a different position when they finally parted. She lifted her face to his and he drowned her in a kiss.

"We should go back to the hotel," he said a little desperately. She felt him harden against her, marveling at how little it took for him to be ready. It was the same for her.

She nuzzled into his chest, then pushed him away playfully, "Race ya." She twirled around and took off running down the beach. She only made it a few steps before she felt Damon sweep her up in his arms like a make-believe bride and speed her back to the motel.

He used his super speed to undress her too, leaving her blushing and giggly on the bed while he tore off her clothes like the Tasmanian Devil. He shed his own clothes and fell on her like a man starving. He wanted to play it cool, make love to her like a pro, but that was at odds with his need to consume her, body and soul.

She seemed to feel the same way, feverishly running her legs up and down his like a spider spinning a tight web. She clung to his shoulders and pressed herself into him. He was already hard and pressing into her belly, but he wasn't in a hurry to move things along. His fingers played with her nipples, rolling them into hard pebbles. "Oh Elena," he groaned against her the soft skin of her throat. His teeth nipped at the artery making her moan and shift against him. He had never bit her during sex, never even tried, but every time he scraped his blunt teeth against her most sensitive spot, she shivered, wondering what it would be like.

"Damon, Damon," she pleaded, as he moved to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

He lifted his head, "What is it you want, dear?" he asked coyly, as his hands never stopped molding those two perfect globes in his hand, his eyes transfixed by their beauty.

Her head fell back on the pillow. "More," she whispered.

"Mmmm," he replied. "More." He dipped his nose into her bellybutton as he slipped further down her body. His hands boxed in the area between her thighs, spreading her legs. "Like this?" He nuzzled between her legs and then licked her full length with the point of his tongue.

She shuddered but didn't reply.

"Or more like this." He closed his eyes as he consumed her like a fine dish, sucking and licking the length of her. His mouth found her little bud and he drew it sharply into his mouth, feeling it pulse and harden between his lips. The strangled cry she gave out let him know he'd hit his mark, but she still didn't verbalize what she wanted and he was going to make her.

He put in one, then two fingers into her opening and slowly began to pump in and out. With his tongue flicking furiously and his fingers dancing inside of her it wasn't long before Elena let out a keen wail and flooded his mouth with her juices. He lapped up every drop, content to stay and enjoy the last of her aftershocks and ignore the furious tugging on his ears.

"Damon," she said patiently. When he didn't respond, but licked the inside of her thighs, she said more firmly, "Damon!"

He lifted his head, His brilliant blue eyes blazed at her, his mouth wet and shiny and smirking. "Yes, dear?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop saying that. Come 'ere." The orgasm had only whet her appetite for him. If he didn't get up and inside her soon, she'd explode. And not in the way she wanted to.

Like the predator he was, he crawled up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed the length of himself up and down her slit making them both moan. Her legs spread further, her hips rising to meet his thrusts, her hands gripping his hips pushing and pulling him against her.

Damon lowered his head and captured her mouth as he slowly entered her heat. She could taste herself on him, and while it might have made her feel self-conscious in the past, now it spurred her on, causing her sex to open and close like a night-blooming flower. He was just the right size, had just the knack for finding that little spongy part that made her cry out-

"Unnggghh!" she moaned, a climax coming suddenly upon her, her hips lifting wildly off the bed. Their coupling grew frantic, his strokes inside her long and hard and relentless, as she rode out an endless orgasm.

Before she could come down, he flipped her over and drew her up on all fours. He wasted no time re-entering her and pounding into her, a stream of dirty talk issuing from him. "Made you come hard, didn't I? And you just want more, don't you? Want my cock. Always want my cock in you."

She made a high-pitched sound that was hardly human and gushed onto him. His hands went to her hips, held her tight and ploughed into her. She looked over her shoulder at him and when her eyes locked with his, he erupted, pouring himself inside her, feeling himself fill her up, his body leaving his mind behind as he gave into pure sensation.

Shaky and unsteady they collapsed on the bed in a heap. They lay entwined but not talking for a long time. They were too lost in their own thoughts.

Elena tried to put the thoughts out of her head that made her think things like "I've never felt like this with Stefan" and forced herself to concentrate on the moment. Not on her heart that was rending in two.

Damon could feel the heaviness of her thoughts and slipped out of her and rolled onto his back taking her with him. He sighed dramatically and smacked his lips. "Woman, you wear me out."

She giggled and twirled a finger around a few stray hairs around his nipple. "I thought you were Mr. Tough Vampire. Are you telling me a little ol' American teenager is too much for you?"

He kissed her on the hair. "You're too much for me. But I like it."

She rested her head on his chest and looked at him. "Answer me a silly question. Why don't you use your vampire speed when we, you know..." She blushed, unable to finish.

"God, you're adorable. Well, let me think. I guess I never thought about it. Sex just seems so human and perfect the way it is. Why, wanna try it?" He waggled an eyebrow.

She gulped. "Maybe...as long as you promise not to hurt me."

His eyes turned serious. "Elena, I'll never hurt you, you know that."

She nodded solemnly. "Yes. Yes, I know." She only wished she could promise him the same thing.

He gave her a small smile. "Give me a minute to recover and I'll show you my moves."

She laughed and reached down, stroking him. "No, now," she demanded, reaching up to place a small wet kiss on the side of his mouth.

"You're a bad girl."

"Mmhmmm," she murmured trailing kisses to his earlobe, "You knew that already." She kept stroking him, chuckling softly when he grew quickly grew hard in her hand.

"Might have to punish you." He groaned and pushed himself into her hand. Already he was rock hard and ready for her.

"I thought you needed recovery time," she sighed, stroking him more insistently now. "I think I should help you a little more." She slid down his body trailing little kisses along the way until she was eye-level with his waist. Keeping a firm grip on his cock she led it into the warm crevice of her mouth. One hand stroked his balls and the other kept up a steady rhythm as she lathed her tongue over the head. She loved doing this to him, loved to hear him moan and swear, knowing she was driving him crazy. She lowered her head onto him as far as she could go and swallowed.

"Stop!" he rasped out. He pulled out of her mouth, flipped her over onto her back and scooted her to the edge of the bed. He stood and spread her legs in a wide V and stuffed some pillows under her ass.

"I know this will be hard to remember, but you need to be as still as possible so I don't hurt you."

She nodded, frozen in place, watching as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was slippery wet and throbbing. He moved into her slowly, his eyes closing at the ecstasy of her tight walls gripping him all around. He could never get used to this. She felt like heaven. He went as slowly as he could until he bottomed out in her womb. Then he began to move.

The next sixty seconds past by in a whirl, so fast she almost missed the monstrous orgasm that ripped through her. After she came down he slowed his movements, lazily thrusting in and out of her, prolonging each stroke so they both felt every second of it. She began to undulate with him, their bodies fused together as they moved as one. This time when she climaxed it was as slow as the strokes and just as powerful. Stars burst behind her eyes as she clung to him and tried not to pass out.

"Like. This. Much. Better," he rasped out, then came with a shout.

"Wow. Wow. Wow," she said breathing heavily. "That was. Wow."

He smiled and pulled her close. He glanced at the picture window and noticed an almost imperceptible dawn rising. They had made love all night. She turned her head to the window too, but her eyes were nearly closed.

"Mm. Almost morning. "

"Yes, you have school," he whispered. "We'll have to get on the road soon."

"Don't wanna. Wanna sleep." She was almost out.

He let his own eyes drift shut as he snuggled against her. Maybe they could nap for just a minute then they'd leave. She'd only be a little late for the first day. She'd miss homeroom, which was a waste anyway. He was almost asleep when he heard her phone buzz. When she didn't stir, he slipped out of bed and dipped into her purse to answer it. It might be Jeremy wondering when she was coming back.

He looked at the caller ID and frowned.

One hand shook her awake. "'Wha? What is it?" she said sleepily, her eyes still tightly shut.

She opened them to see Damon standing over her, his expression grim, his hand outstretched with some object in it. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Your phone. It's ringing. It's Stefan."

* * *

><p>AN: first off, many apologies for the loooong time it took me to post this chapter. I do better plotting out the whole story and mostly writing it before posting (which I didn't do this time). Also had some trouble figuring out where it was going. I have a clearer idea now (thanks LoveEpicLove!).

That being said, I haven't started on the next chapter yet :( so it might be awhile before you hear from me. But fear not, I always finish stories. Drives me crazy when people don't. How do they sleep at night?

Please read and review people. Read and review.


	5. The Guilt

She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door quietly behind her. The sigh she let out could surely be heard for miles as her head slowly dropped onto the door. He was ok. He was safe. That was all that mattered. Klaus had let him go and he had come back to her. She could stop worrying.

But she couldn't, could she? There was Damon to deal with, Damon who had driven for hours to collect Stefan, broken and bloodied by the side of the road, and deposited him in her arms then walked away. His eyes said it all. Happy birthday, have a corpse on me.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the painful look on his face when he saw her first see Stefan. She was so thrilled and grateful he was alive, shouldn't he expect that? Why did he have to get so angry and just dump him in the hallway and stomp away? Why would someone go to all that trouble to save someone in order to treat them so badly later? She grimaced, getting angry all over again. What was he expecting? Her to step over Stefan's broken bones and jump in his arms? She knew her behavior towards him was questionable, but did he really think she was such an unfeeling monster?

After dragging Stefan over to his bed, she had nursed his wounds and found some human blood for him to drink. She debated letting him drink from her to get better faster, but something told her from the look in his eye that wouldn't be a good idea. He probably wouldn't be able to stop and would end up accidently killing her. She really didn't need to die again this year.

He was grateful, so grateful to be with her again. He looked at her with those eyes, those big brown puppy-dog eyes that were so searching and sincere. He had kissed her on the lips, barely able to sit up before exhaustion and the damage that had been done to his body forced him to lie down and rest. She held still for the kiss, had looked forward to it for so long and she expected to feel something, really she did. But there was nothing but dry lips massaging hers. How could this be? She loved him. It must just be the shock of having him back. And almost destroyed. He'd heal, they'd heal. And things would go back to the way they were.

As if on cue, she heard a soft shuffle on the stairs behind her . Damon was standing at the top of the landing, hands by his side, clenched into fists. Was he going to hit something, she wondered? Stefan? The wall?

He walked up to her and wiped a tear she didn't even know she'd shed from under her eye. "Did he make you cry? Or did I?"

She shifted away from him and smoothed her fingers under her eyes to wipe off errant mascara. "Neither."

"Bullshit. Anyway, how's our patient?"

"Alive, but passed out. I gave him some blood."

He looked at her sharply. "Your own?"

"No," she stammered, "the bags, from the basement." Why was she telling him this? What difference did it make?

He visibly relaxed. "Right." He tried to look more casual as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "What did he say? Where has he been?"

She interlocked her hands behind her back and it was not lost on her how close he was suddenly, how much heat she felt coming off him. He was dangerous. This was the first time in a long time she realized how much.

"He was with Klaus, they killed a lot of people, some for fun, some to find werewolves. He said that Klaus got tired of his whining and told him to go back home. But not before beating him to a pulp, obviously."

Damon's lips twitched, and his eyes lit up as he tried to control his mirth. He was not successful. He started whooping with laughter. "You're telling me Klaus let him go because he was boring? Oh, my God, that is the best thing I've ever heard."

Elena looked at him sternly. He tried to sober up, but couldn't resist a parting shot. "He could have saved himself the trouble. I could have told him that." Saying this just brought on more laughter.

She wasn't amused. Her arms came to cross in front of her chest as she regarded him with contempt. "Thank God he did, or Stefan'd be lost forever."

"Yeah, pity that," he growled out, the amusement gone from his eyes.

"You don't mean that."

He took a step towards her, laughter gone as swiftly as it came. "Don't I?"

She pressed herself against the door, as far away from him as she could. "What do you want Damon?" she said weakly. She felt and heard her breath coming in little gasps.

"Don't play dumb Elena.. You know what I want."

"You want me. But you can't-"

"I can't what? Have you? I can't take you in my arms and lay you down on the carpet and rip your panties off and fuck you right here outside the door where my dear, sweet SAINT of a brother is lying, recovering, after fighting his way back to you. Is that what I want?"

Her eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at him transfixed.

"Yeah, that's a given, Elena. Something else I want though. I want you to tell him! "

She gestured to him with wild arms. "Quiet! He'll hear you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

His face went dark and he stood up straight. "So it's to be a dirty little secret then."

"No, I just -"

"I'm your shameful little secret, is that it?" he said in a whisper-shout ,leaning into her, invading her personal space.

She was flustered. He didn't understand. He wasn't stopping to listen. "Damon, please."

"Please, what Elena?" He turned on a mocking sing-song voice, "Oh, please don't tell Stefan, the love of my life that we've been fucking on every horizontal surface available since he left."

Her jaw set and her eyes became stern. "Is that what it was? Fucking?"

He ignored her, the rant he'd been dying to make too tempting to pass up. "You keep surprising me, Elena. You lie to him, to me, to yourself. And worse, you're a coward. You love me and you don't have the guts to tell him."

She laughed bitterly. "I love you? When have I ever told you that? "

"You don't have to. You can't make love like we do without being in love. It's not possible."

It felt like she was struck by lightening and could hear the roar of thunder in her ears.

When she spoke again, her voice sounded distant, like it wasn't coming from her body, or it was coming from another room. "You're wrong. I love Stefan. And I'll tell him. When he's better."

"Blah blah blah. Keep spouting it, Elena. Maybe you can convince yourself because you certainly aren't going to convince me." He turned on his heel and stomped down the stairs, his footsteps growing more faint till she heard the front door open and slam shut.

She slumped against the door and sat down on the carpet. She felt like she should be crying or upset, but really she was more in shock. Was he right? Did she love him?

Before she had time to contemplate an answer, a moan from Stefan on the other side of the door roused her. She quickly jumped to her feet and tried to compose herself.

Her hand on the knob, she paused to think, "What if he's right?"

* * *

><p>A week. A whole week of which she spent the majority of her time nursing Stefan. She'd locked him in the cellar, at his request, to ween him from human blood. She had a sleeping bag on the floor outside and every night she'd watch over him, help through the cravings and talk him out of giving up. Caroline showed up with fresh bunnies every day and slowly Stefan was coming to terms that this was his diet from now on.<p>

Every morning, she would trudge off to school to stare blankly at a series of poster-covered walls, spouting important phrases, like the one from Health class, "Be safe. Be prepared."

For what exactly? she wondered. The body was a fragile thing, but it was mostly made up of unthinking nerves and dispassionate bones. They should have posters about emotional landmines instead. "Sleeping with your boyfriend's brother can lead to feelings of extreme distress."

She'd only seen Damon once the whole week, going into his room with Andi, whom she assumed he was seeing again, if the scarf around her neck was any indication. She did her best to ignore the painful stab that went through her when she heard giggles coming from behind the door. She wasn't jealous. What was there to be jealous about? She had her boyfriend back and Damon had moved on. Rather easily it seemed.

She cringed, squirming in her seat. No leg to stand on, no leg to stand on. She just needed to keep telling herself that. Stefan would get better and they could have a relationship again. One that was richer than what she has with Damon. One that was about love and respect, not lust and… well, lust. She felt her belly begin to throb as flashes of him ran through her mind. Damon chasing her on the beach, Damon looming above her thrusting between her legs, Damon eyes closed in estasty as he feasted between her legs.

Argh! Stop already!

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. God, Elena, get it together, it's only been a week. Stefan will recover and he'll make love to you again and it will be ok.

The bell sounded the end of class and never was Elena more grateful for a class to end. She saw Bonnie and Caroline bouncing up to her in the hallway, and she doubly grateful to have a ready distraction from her rebellious thoughts.

* * *

><p>Elena slipped the tank top over her head and sat down on her bed to brush her hair. One hundred strokes, she thought, as the hairbrush moved its way over and through her hair. That's what her mother always said was the secret to beautiful hair. So she did it dutifully every night.<p>

Tonight, though, it was giving her too much time to think.

She'd had a date with Stefan tonight. He was finally feeling better, back in school, and through a lot of talking they were starting to feel like a couple again, like things were finally going right. She still hadn't told him about Damon, there just didn't seem to be a moment when she was ready to break his heart. She had made her decision, right? She was with Stefan. Did it really matter if she came clean?

She flushed in guilt. Of course, it did. She had to tell him. And soon, before it became an even worse crime in the untelling. She was half-surprised Damon hadn't said anything, but then again, he seemed pretty busy with Andi. He was always roaring off in that flashy car with her, giving Elena little finger waves, smirking at her. She could only scowl at him, irritated by his swelled head and ego. And whenever she saw Andi she was always going on and on about how great Damon was. It was so maddening that Elena had to remind herself that when she was with Damon it was of her own free will, not compulsion.

Tonight was to be the night she told Stefan, but he surprised her with a romantic dinner at an Italian restaurant outside town. She couldn't very well ruin it with the horrible truth, could she? So she sat at dinner, and smiled and laughed in all the right places, but really all she could think about was either how crushed Stefan was going to be when he found out or how infuriating it was going to be seeing Damon gloat about it.

Afterwards they had gone back to the boarding house and Stefan had tried to kiss her as they watched a movie. She made herself relax and open her mouth to receive the kiss, but it there was something so wrong about it she had to break away. She made an excuse, a headache, and practically fled home.

It's the guilt, she thought. I can't kiss him or be with him because I feel so guilty over what happened. Once I tell him things will be better.

The thought comforted her. She finished the last few strokes and returned her hair brush to the bathroom. When she returned she noticed the window was open and Damon was sitting on a chair next to it, his long legs stretched out and crossed, like he'd been sitting there for ages.

He looked her up and down, taking in the boy's boxers and tight fitting tank top and the big ugly socks. God, she was beautiful, he thought. She's like a gazelle.

"Nice socks," he said, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Get out Damon," she said wearily and walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers. Maybe if she ignored him, he would leave sooner. She was tired and worn out from dinner. And all the secrets.

"How was dinner?"

She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed, turning out the side table light. She would not engage him, isn't that the first rule you learn about bullies?

The light from the other side of the bed came on and she saw Damon slip off his shoes and climb on top of the covers, sitting cross-legged facing her.

"Did you have a nice time with your boyfriend at dinner?" His tone eerily matched Bonnie's who might have very well been sitting in the exact same position asking her the exact same question.

She rolled away from him and pulled the blanket up to cover her head. He continued talking like he had her undivided attention. "What did you guys talk about? Knowing Stefan I'm sure it was fascinating. Maybe the weather, or football? Or did you talk about something more substantial? Maybe me?"

He waited to see if she gave any indication she was listening, but then continued. "Maybe you happen to mention that you and I spent a lot of 'quality time' together while he was gone and you -"

She sat up in bed facing him, spitting mad. "'Damon, get out of my room or so help me- " She pointed towards the window.

"Or what?" he sneered, taking the opportunity to inch closer to her. She smelled so good. Did she shower when she got home? Or did she wear a special perfume for his idiot brother? Either way, it was driving him mad. All he wanted was to slip under the covers with her and strip her down and cover her with kisses. He just had to convince her that was what she wanted as well. "Or you'll scream for Stefan and he'll come over to help and then what? Ask awkward questions like 'hey, what's Damon doing in your bedroom in the first place?"

She opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say next. "I….I tried to tell him tonight, but then he had all these plans for us, and I just didn't want to mess it up. I'll tell him tomorrow."

One of his eyebrows rose. "Please, Elena. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying. I want to tell him, it's killing me inside being secretive like this, being a liar, it's just….I don't' want to hurt him."

"I guess it's ok to hurt me though."

She huffed a breath out. "That's not what I meant. "

"What did you mean?"

"Damon, I'm not playing a game here. Stefan's back, I love him and want to be with him. I did something terrible, I did. I lied and cheated and I don't deserve him." She felt her eyes filling with tears.

His eyes softened. "Elena, don't do this to yourself. It was not-"

"Not what? A mistake?" She looked him square in the eye. "Sure it was."

There was a moment, as short as it was long, where he seemed frozen in shock, his features twisted up in disbelief. Then he moved towards her so fast he was only a blur.

"No!" he growled and taking her arms, shook her as if to free her from the plaguing thoughts. He searched her eyes, looking for something, he wasn't sure what. He didn't know what to say. How to convince her that she belonged with him. That his brother, while a perfectly nice guy, didn't deserve her. But there were no words. Words, talking, conversation, it had no place between them. There was only one thing she understood.

He smashed his mouth to hers and thrust his tongue fully into her mouth, tangling with hers, his lips forming a tight bond, never letting her go, even to breathe. Weeks. It had been weeks since he had tasted her and he didn't realize how starved he was for her. She tasted like toothpaste and tomato sauce and traces of red wine. His hands came up to cup her face while he kissed her, for what might be the last time.

The second he pulled her into his embrace she felt the fire she had spent weeks trying to tamper down roar back to life and she clung to him and his kisses with a growing desperation. This. This was what she needed, what she craved more than anything in the world. She moaned into his mouth, her hands perched tenuously on his shoulders, letting the fire that he had started consume her.

One hand made it's way to softly squeeze a breast as the other drifted to her ass grinding her to him, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

She was almost overcome, almost gave herself completely to him, except for the niggling little voice in the back of her head that was asking her exactly what the hell was she doing. She wanted him, there was no doubt. But did she love him? Until she could answer that question she couldn't do this, couldn't play with his feelings, couldn't hurt Stefan, couldn't disappoint herself anymore.

She ripped herself away from his grip and was on the other side of the room with a speed that could rival a vampire's.

"Get out Damon," she spat out, fury coloring her features a bright pink. "I told you. I want you to leave." She closed her eyes, breathing hard, trying to get herself back under control. She had to figure out how she felt about him before anything else happened between them. Before anyone else got hurt worse than they already were. She would tell him how she was beginning to feel about him, how confused she was. She would tell him what he was coming to mean to her.

But when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review. And for those of you who wrote me and expressed guilt and/or outrage about my extreme annoyance when people don't finish stories, well, I thought a lot about it, but I still stand by my opinion. It totally blows getting sucked into a story that never resolves itself. I understand we're all having a bit of fun here, so maybe in compromise, can those of you with this affliction finish the stories that readers really clamor for? Or ones that keep cropping back up in your thoughts, begging to be finished? Ok, rant over, and I really mean no ill will. I think it's a testament to how much I like your writing if I am pissed off that you never finish it. Right? And I do appreciate each and every review or comment you guys give me, actually I cherish it. If I only had a box to keep them all in...


	6. The Confession

The air around the Mystic Grill sparked and crackled, almost as if there was magic afoot. But it was only magical beings partaking in the most human of activities: drowning sorrows and commiserating with fellow suffering souls.

Elena sat sandwiched between Bonnie and Caroline and across from Jeremy and Tyler, trying not to make a face of disgust every time she saw Bonnie and Jeremy make googly eyes at each other, or an errant foot would slip up her pant leg from Tyler who thought she was Caroline.

Where was Stefan? He was late, obviously. And as much as she didn't want to have the "conversation" tonight, the suspense of getting it started was killing her.

That and the fact she had finally spilled the news to all to her friends (and in turn, their boyfriends) and was currently the topic du jour.

It was bad enough Tyler knowing. But her brother? She was mortified and incensed that Bonnie told him, but truth be told he was taking it in stride, and even seemed to find it somewhat funny. God knows why. Maybe he was just enjoying her fall from grace.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell us before?" Caroline wondered out loud. "It's not like we're going to be judgy."

Elena gave her a look.

"Well, ok. Maybe a little bit. But only because it's Damon, and I know first-hand that he's bad news."

"But he's changed, don't ya think?" piped in Tyler, always with the unpopular opinion. He reached over and wove his fingers through Caroline's.

"Mellowed, yes. But Elena, can you really expect he won't kill again?" Bonnie asked, her feature clouded with skepticism.

"We didn't expect Stefan to go off the rails either," said Jeremy calmly. "Or you Caroline, no offense intended." She looked down at her plate ashamed. "You get involved with a vampire and this is the deal."

Elena spoke up, "Damon has existed on bagged blood for a while now, he doesn't seem to have the sorts of blood cravings Stefan has, probably because he doesn't deny himself."

"Regardless, Elena," Bonnie said, "You are replacing one vampire boyfriend with another, what kind of future is that?

"Love doesn't work like that Bonnie," she said as she gave her friend a warning look. "Listen, my life, our lives, are beyond weird." She cast a glance around at werewolf Tyler and his vampire girlfriend and her witchy best friend and her brother who would not stay dead. "I get it. I'm the normal one around here, well, except maybe Matt." In unison they all turned to watch him haul a bin of dirty dishes into the kitchen. "I'll be the one to grow old and die," she continued, as they returned their gaze to her. "And sooner rather than later if Klaus' enemies get wind of me. I want to love. Fully. Completely. Now."

There was a moment of silence as the group took in the confession. It was all so tragic, no matter how you spun it. Elena was doomed, no matter what. Before they could voice sympathy or support, Stefan materialized, seemingly out of thin air, to stand beside the table.

He smiled broadly at everyone. "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

Across the room, at the bar, Damon tried to pretend Elena wasn't in the same restaurant with him. He caught himself, though, sneaking glances, admiring her profile, even though, frankly, she looked miserable. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had dark circles starting to form under her eyes like she wasn't sleeping much. Good, he thought, turning back to the bar and the conversation Ric and Andi were having about taxing the rich. Both apparently, were all for it. God, he was bored. What did it say about him that he'd rather be over with a table of teenagers than people who were supposedly his same age? Well, he'd rather be with her; he could do without the Scooby gang.

He caught the tail end of the conversation..."He's not listening, Andi, don't waste your breath. His attention is elsewhere." Ric smirked and turned back towards his drink.

"I know." She rolled her eyes but the sidled up close to Damon. "Lucky thing he's good in bed," she purred as her fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He jerked free and turned to face her, his eyes meeting hers and his pupils expanding and contracting as he made her gaze. "You're tired Andi. You want to go home and take a long bath and get some rest." She nodded, lost in the trance. He started to break away, then added, "But while you're in the bath, you'll pleasure yourself while thinking of me and scream my name when you come."

She nodded again, then soundlessly slid off the bar stool, slung her purse over her shoulder and walked away.

Damon watched her go then looked toward Ric triumphant.

"You're a dick," he said shaking his head. "You could be a man about it and just tell her you don't want to see her."

Damon picked up his glass and downed the last of the amber liquid. "Nah, not as much fun. You can't tell me if you didn't have the power of mind control you wouldn't use it."

Ric shrugged. "Good she's gone anyway. We gotta talk."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, 'bout your little crush over there." He gestured to Elena across the restaurant.

"Not a thing to say." He signaled the bartender for another round.

"Dude, you're in the most tragic of love triangles, you're madly in love with your brother's girlfriend. I think there is plenty to say here. Sonnets worth."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Have you told her?"

"Ad nauseum."

Ric turned on his stool and faced him. "I know this is none of my business-"

"Right," Damon interjected.

Ric continued, "But you've changed a lot since I first met you. For the better," he added. "I can't say the same for Stefan. That's all I'm saying."

Damon's eyes slowly met his, surprised by his show of support.

"Don't give up."

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan walked hand in hand across the graveyard towards the boarding house, the light of the nearly full moon bright enough to light the way. Stefan was in a good mood, his step bouncy, as he was happy to be feeling better and finally re-united with Elena. He didn't notice he was practically dragging a reluctant Elena along, or that she hadn't said a word since they left the Grill. Stefan, while normally the quiet type, couldn't stop talking about how wonderful it was to be back with her, to be living a normal life again. Finally Elena could take no more and she stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

He let go of her hand, at first not realizing that she had stopped, assuming she was following behind. He took several steps before turning around, surprised. "You ok?"

Elena looked at him, then looked at the ground. "No."

Instantly he was at her side. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"Uh, no," she didn't know what to say to that, how could she be hurt? She'd been with him all evening. "Stefan, I have to talk to you."

"Ok," he said, his voice instantly turning to one of concern. He led her over to a felled tree and she sat down. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

It was almost unbearable to see their intertwined fingers looking so normal together, knowing what she was about to say. She cut to the chase. "While you were gone, I…" Saying the actual words was a lot harder than she thought. "I…slept…with…Damon."

He was still for a moment, like he was still waiting for her to continue. Then he sat up straight, releasing her hand from his. "I see."

"It was a terrible thing to do, but you left, and I didn't know if you were ever coming back, and he was so nice and comforting, and…I feel horrible, just horrible."

"I see."

"I love you Stefan. I want to be together. I want us to get past this, but I don't know if you can ever forgive me." As she talked she felt the guilt she had been harboring for so long break free, but instead of relieved, she felt even sadder. Now, she was sure, she would lose him, just as she had lost Damon. With both men she had gambled with their love and their friendship, and she was losing both.

He turned away for a moment and when he looked back at her, his normally pleasant expression colored by skepticism. "Did Damon seduce you?"

"No." She shook her head emphatically.

"Please Elena, don't lie to protect him. I know he did."

"No Stefan, it was me. I came to him. I mean, he never pushed me away but-"

Before she could finish the sentence Stefan was gone in a blur, in the direction of the boarding house. To confront Damon, she thought grimly. She stood and brushed off her pants looking around. Good thing she wasn't spooked easily. He just left her in a graveyard at midnight.

She blew out of the side of her mouth in frustration, her long bangs fluttering, and followed, much more slowly, after.

* * *

><p>When she finally made it to the boarding house she could hear the crash of furniture and the breaking of glass. There was a major fight going on, and for a minute, she was tempted to walk back the way she came. But no, she started this. This was her fault. She had to make Stefan see that.<p>

As she walked in the front door a vase sailed by her head and crashed into the wall beside her, shattering into a million pieces.

"Hey!" she yelled at no one in particular, her hands coming up to shield her face, "Watch it!"

The crashing stopped and when she lowered her hands she saw both Damon and Stefan standing in the middle of the room each holding something big and heavy, Damon a cut glass pitcher, and Stefan a gilded bookend. They both lowered the weapons and looked at her expectantly, like they were waiting for her instructions on whether or not to continue the fight.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Stefan, you're acting ridiculous. I am to blame for this."

Stefan gaped at her as Damon dropped the pitcher on a near-by chair. "I tried to tell you little brother -"

"No!" Stefan said, "I refuse to believe you didn't have some hand in the seduction, Damon. I'm sure you drew her in, made her –"

Elena was getting angry now. "Stefan! Listen to me!"

Stefan ignored her outburst and continued advancing on Damon. "He seduced you Elena," he said, his eyes never leaving Damon's form. "When you were at your most vulnerable." He glared at Damon. "Do you deny it?"

Damon grinned broadly. "No," he stated calmly.

"Oh for heaven's sake Damon!" Elena groaned. "Why do you have to lie and make everything worse?"

"I'm just enjoying watching Stefan ride his high horse, always a magnificent sight. Especially when he has no right to it." Damon arched a brow at his brother. "Do you?"

Stefan gave him a blank look. "I have no idea what you are talking about Damon. It seems to me you are trying to deflect-"

"Had an interesting phone call this morning," he continued, abandoning his defensive posture to stroll over to the bar to pour a drink. He didn't offer either of them one. "Katherine. She's been tracking Klaus, trying to find a way to kill him. She was surprised to find you back here Stefan. She said the last she saw of you, you looked like you were having the time of your life." He swigged the contents of the crystal tumbler in one shot. "Something about seeing you wrapped around a little number named Rebecca. Who's that?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively.

Elena's eyes shifted from Damon to Stefan. He looked at the ground before looking up and locking eyes with Damon.

"Katherine? You're spouting off information from Katherine? Who may be the biggest liar in the universe? Who doesn't want Elena and I together?"

"Who is Rebecca, Stefan?" Damon spit out each word, covered in venom. He was sick of it and had nothing too lose. His brother would blame anyone but himself for his betrayal and abandonment of Elena.

"I left to save your life Damon!" Stefan said furiously, rounding on him. "I did what I had to do to."

"Sucking face with blond bimbo vampires fits that bill, does it?" Damon couldn't hide the smirk on his face, but underneath it was pure malice.

The moment hung in the air like a fine mist that would not dissipate. Then Stefan crumpled before their eyes, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Yes, it's true," he said quietly, "I was with another woman. Klaus' sister, Rebecca." He sat heavily on the couch, the bookend still cradled in his hands.

He continued, "I knew them. Before." He stared into space. "In the 20s. Klaus wiped my memory then, but when he brought it back I remembered how much I loved Rebecca." He turned to look in Elena's eyes. "I was lost, Elena, lost to blood lust and just plain lust. But I love you," he said plaintively, as if three-word declarations could and would erase past mistakes and misunderstandings.

But Elena understood more than anyone. "It's ok, Stefan. I get it. We both made mistakes. But we're mature enough-"

Her statement was cut off with a loud snort of disgust from across the room. Damon stood, drink in hand, looking at them with a perfect mixture of horror and unbelief.

"You know what? You guys are perfect for each other." He sat his drink down on the bar and squared his jaw. "In fact, I think you're made for each other, so if you'll just excuse me..." And with one parting look that was three-quarters despair and one part rage, he disappeared in a blur.

Left in the room with Stefan staring at the space left by Damon, it suddenly all became clear to Elena. Damon wasn't a mistake. Being with him before coming to terms with her feelings for Stefan was the mistake. Damon was...her mind raced from thought to thought, finding it hard to settle on any other conclusion. Damon was...hers. And Stefan was not. Not anymore. She felt the heaviness in her lift.

She turned to Stefan sitting on the couch still looking ashamed. "Hey, it's ok." She sat next to him and took his hand. "When you left, I was so angry and lonely. You just disappeared one day without, it seemed, the slightest regard for what it would mean to me. You did it to save Damon's life, but there was more at stake, and you didn't even involve me in the decision-making."

"I'm grateful you saved his life, but it was at the expense of us, of the trust between us. I shouldn't have slept with him, but I did and I don't regret it. I love him Stefan." Her voice grew soft and quiet. "He would never leave me and what I feel for him, it's-" She wondered why her voice gave out, but as Stefan blurred before her eyes she knew she was crying.

"Shh, come here," he said gathering her in his arms. He rocked her and petted her hair. "I know Elena. I know it's always been him."

She cried harder drowning out his next words as she gave herself over to the sadness that threatened to engulf her.

Neither saw nor heard Damon, a suitcase in each hand, standing on the stairs, his worst fears crystalizing before him as he watched the tearful couple reunite.

* * *

><p>AN: I just loves me a cliffhanger, dont I? And not a single mention of smut in the whole chapter. I know! I'm going into withdrawals too! I promise the next chapter will be smut-a-riffic! Also I tried to cram every major character into this chapter, but couldn't get Katherine in w/o a major plot twist.

A/N 2: I tell ya, there are so many hot guys on this show, I almost wish I wrote gay porn FF. Can you imagine? Oh, the orgies. Unfortunately I tend to be a highly monogamous 'shipper, only Delena for me. But I would if I could!

A/N 3: Next chapter coming soon! Please read and review!


	7. The End of the Beginning

"You didn't get very far," Elena said as she came to stand by the open window of his blue Camaro. It was still parked in the side yard and the trunk stood open with the two suitcases haphazardly thrown in. Damon was sitting in the passenger's seat, seat belt buckled, his head tilted back on the headrest and his eyes closed.

"I couldn't leave," he replied, without opening his eyes.

"Why?"

He opened his eyes and drank her in. All five feet six inches of her, long, lean legs, square shoulders, and dark curtain of hair partially covering her face. How could she still be so beautiful to him? Now that she had betrayed him, wasn't he supposed to see her in a diminished form? As something not worthy of his time? Instead, she was still a goddess, a beautiful, deadly siren singing his favorite song.

He sighed. "Because, Elena. Even if you don't love me, even if you want to be with that show-pony Stefan, I still can't leave you. And I can't leave him. He saved my life. I can't run out on him. I've done enough damage. I need to stay and try and fix my mistakes. I need to try and accept that you love him. Not me. That what we had together was just an interlude." He couldn't look at her any longer and closed his eyes, his head falling back again. "I need to let you go. And I will. I just can't leave you. Ever." He opened his eyes and fixed her with a concentrated look. "So," he said with a forced chuckle, "you'll just have to work around me."

"I don't want to work around you."

"I'm not leaving Elena, get used to it." He didn't care what she said, he couldn't say goodbye to her, even if it meant he could never hold her in his arms again. He looked at the steering wheel and ran a finger along the rim of it.

Elena sighed loudly and crossed in front of the car to climb in the passenger seat. "You Salvatores. Do you ever listen to yourselves speak? You never let anyone get a word in edge-wise. You simply decide what's going to happen then you go about doing it. Neither of you ever listen to me or to each other-"

"I don't need a lecture on 'listening in relationships' Elena," he said sarcastically. "Save it for your one true love. "

"That's what I thought I was doing."

"And you know," he continued, "I don't think I can watch any public displays of aff- wait, what did you just say?"

"I said, I thought I was giving a lecture on listening to my one true love."

"But—"

"Wait, don't' say anything yet," Elena said, placing a finger on his lips. "Stefan saved your life, and I'm repaying him by falling for you."

"But—" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Shh, Damon. I need to say this. I said you were a mistake. You weren't a mistake. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And the whole God-awful saga, with you being bitten by a werewolf, and Stefan going off on a killing spree with Klaus, it was all so terrible, but if it hadn't happened, I might not have ever realized what I feel for you."

"Which is…" he prompted with his usual smirk, but a tiny glimmer of vulnerable hope sparked his eyes.

"I'm in love with you, you ass."

Even with vampire speed he couldn't get across the car fast enough to pull her into his arms. His lips met hers, and hers met his and there was something akin to an explosion, but much quieter and deeper than any kind of surface disturbance.

This was plate tectonics.

The kiss fused them together and a deep satisfied feeling swept through Damon. Here she was. This was the girl he had been searching for. It wasn't Katherine. It wasn't any of the countless other women who had passed through his life in the last century.

He suddenly remembered a young girl he had a crush on when he was a boy. That was the first girl who left him for his brother. Not Katherine. That young girl whose name he couldn't remember had been the first one to capture his affection and the first one to crush his heart. He could remember promising himself he would never let himself love like that again, a tall order for a geeky 15 year old boy.

And of course, he did love like that again. He loved Katherine with that much reckless hope. It was why her betrayal was so devastating.

Because this is what he wanted. A girl who loved him as much as he loved her.

His hands swept up into her hair tangling her further into his embrace. He knew, at that moment, that when she died, he would die too, by his own hand if need be. He simply couldn't live without her.

Elena stroked his face and the back of his neck as she tried to get closer and closer to him. God, how she'd missed him. His scent, how soft his hair and lips were. He nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned.

How he missed the sounds he made her make.

Each set of hands trailed down respective bodies, his hands magnetizing to her breasts and hers to the smooth expanse of his rippled stomach. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and swept her hands under and up all the way to his shoulders, wishing she had the strength to break through all the buttons and expose his body to her fingertips.

He eased the camisole straps from her shoulders and trailed kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat. His hands tugged her knees apart and one hand swept up the inside of her thigh to cup her sex. She clung to his shoulders as he ground the palm of his hand into her.

"We need to get inside now," he growled into the shell of her ear, "before this PDA becomes an arrestable offense."

She giggled and was out the car door like a shot and running into the house. He gave chase, remembering those magical, stolen moments they had on the beach. He didn't need vampire speed to catch up to her on the stairs as he brought her around to him and locked his lips to hers.

"Bedroom, now," he whispered. He needed to be inside her right now, and the stairs were still a little too public.

Grabbing her hand he began tugging her upstairs but stopped short at the sight of Stefan at the top of the landing. He had a duffel bag thrown over one shoulder.

He took in the sight of the two of them, hand in hand, and gave them a sad smile.

"I'm leaving," he announced. "This thing with Rebecca, I dunno, it might be real. If I can get her away from Klaus. I'm going to try and find her."

They both nodded in unison and together climbed the stairs to join him on the landing.

"Brother," he said to Damon. "You have been the biggest pain in my ass for so long, but I'm sorry to go now that we've -come to an understanding."

Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not an understanding, little bro, I got the girl."

Elena wacked his arm. "Damon-"

"Kidding, Jesus. You guys need to learn to take a joke." He turned to Stefan, "I'll miss you. Who am I going to stalk and torture for all eternity now?"

Elena rolled her eyes but smiled when the brothers shared a big bear hug.

Stefan turned to her. "Elena-"

"I know Stefan." He didn't need to say it. He was going to tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved had loved her, how he wished it had turned out differently.

She hugged him and then he was gone. He smiled over his shoulder at them as he stepped off the last step.

"Take care of her Damon," he threw over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. "If I find out you haven't -"

"Goodbye Stefan!" Damon interjected loudly.

He turned to her and tugged their intertwined fingers to his lips.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Undulating under the sheets she rode him, bucking her hips into his and twirling her fingertips around his nipples. She loved how he filled her up completely, how all thoughts of anything else existing in the world were driven from her mind by his thrusting hips and bruising kisses.<p>

"Elena, Elena," he said her name breathlessly over and over, like a religious chant as he ground into her, holding onto her hips. She was so tight, and deep, and perfect for him. His hands strayed to her breasts, perfect globes, slightly bigger than a handful, bountiful on her slight frame. He guided her down to him for another searing kiss.

"Never get tired of this," he murmured against her mouth, his pace quickening.

"Mmm," was the only sound she could eek out, her pace matching his. Their movements became more frantic and less rhythmic as they both climbed their heights. His thumb found her clit and he began stroking her in time with his thrusts. His other hand grabbed her ass pushing and pulling her closer to him.

"Ungh, ungh," she grunted out as she felt the first spasm hit her. "Unhhhhhhh," She barely had time to savor the high before he flipped her over and began driving into her hard and fast. Another orgasm started before the first one stopped and she began to wonder how long it could last. Stars were bursting behind her eyes and when she opened them Damon was blurry, like she was about to pass out. Only a concerted effort on her part kept her from losing consciousness.

How had it happened? A few short months ago, she was making sweet first love with Stefan in his bed. Then all hell broke loose, and her love for Stefan broke loose too, as if it were too slack to be tethered to its bonds. Then Damon happened and she realized, right then and there, as another orgasm rode up fast and strong, that this was an unbreakable bond, a circle without end, the steady rotation of the earth around the sun, and the long slow journey of the stars out into the heavens. As fixed as fixed could be.

Through the blur of post orgasmic haze, only his face was clear and she saw his eyes close momentarily as he peaked, mouth open in a silent O, ecstasy washing over his features. He looked so beautiful. Suddenly a snippet of a song came to her head when she gazed at him. "You Are My Sunshine," which had to be the last song anyone would ever attribute to a vampire, but as the lyrics ran through her head, they perfectly described him.

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

What would it mean to love a soulless vampire forever? Forever, meaning the 70 or so years she had left, if one was being optimistic and not taking into account the constant attempts on her life.

_ You make me happy, when skies are gray._

Could this man make her happy? He made her a lot of things: horny, frustrated, at times, elated, but did he give her that deep satisfaction that real love brought?

Damon flipped her off and covered her body with his own, making himself into a warm blanket that covered her, chin to toes. He nuzzled into her shoulder and sighed with sleepiness.

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
><em> Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

Could this man make her happy?

The answer was definitely yes.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: OMG It took me forever to finish this story because I sort of ran out of smut steam at the end. So sorry. I wish I could say there will be an epilogue, but I never seem to have the inspiration to write those, so let's just imagine that happily ever after, shall we? Thanks for reading. Please post a review and let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
